


Hard to crush a crush especially when they're Tranquilo

by EverythingisEvil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Enemy Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: He really wants to hate Naito





	Hard to crush a crush especially when they're Tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, it's romantic times

Jay hated admitting to things. He knew he was screwed the moment he got into a rivalry with that Tranquilo son of a bitch. However, he was an idiot and didn’t head his own brains warnings. Now, he had a stupid crush on Tetsuya Naito.   
  
A much younger, more naive Jay would be confused at why out of all the people on the roster, why Naito was the one. Jay now didn’t have much of a clue either. There was something about Naito that was completely different than anybody he has faced before. Naito keeps up with his tricks, he walks a fine line between good and bad. He isn’t afraid to be a much of a shit stirrer as Jay is, unlike some of his previous opponents. When Naito smirks at him he feels his heart flutter like he’s some sort of Japanese school girl. He hates it.  
  
One fateful night this whole situation came to a head. Him, along with the rest of Bullet Club were in a low key Japanese Bar. The alcohol was flowing and drunk antics were on the horizon. Jay was sitting with Tama on one side of him and Gedo on the other. Tama was talking to Chase animatedly, something about aliens and area 51. Meanwhile, Gedo was quietly talking to Yujiro who was seated next to him. His Japanese not nearly good enough to make out their conversation.

He heard someone enter, their voice very familiar. Out of curiosity Jay looked up, and was surprised by the results. Tetsuya Naito was already sat at the bar, ordering something with a lazy flick of his finger. Jay stared, wondering if he should taunt the leader of Los Ingobernables De Japon before their official meeting. His train of thought was interrupted when two people joined him. He immediately noticed one as Shingo, his strange hair and solid body easy to spot. The other was a brief mystery, but after he spotted the black finger nails he knew it to be Bushi. He sighed in disappointment, now that Naito was backed up by his two teammates he didn’t have much of a chance at all to talk to him at the bar.

He was broken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, glancing over to see Tama was staring at him puzzled.   
“Hey man, what’s going on?”   
Jay chuckled at this and shook his head   
“nothing’s going on, I was just thinking.”   
Tama nodded, looking not utterly satisfied but he took it anyway. Tama turned his head towards the bar, following where Jay's eyes were fixed previously and let out a sound of realisation. His head snapped back to Jay hard enough to cause whiplash and asked with a offended tilt to his voice   
“why didn’t you tell me he was here?” Jay sighed, he didn’t want to get Tama involved in this.   
“He just came in, I was gonna go over and taunt him but then Shingo and Bushi joined him.” The switchblade explained. Tama narrowed his eyes at Jay and said slowly.   
“Extra people have never stopped you in the past, what’s so different about Naito?” Jay rolled his eyes at the reply. ‘A lot of things are different about him...’ Jay thought, trying not to think too much about that shit eating grin of his or those twinkling eyes.

Jay decided then and there to give Tama’s suggestion a try. He stood up and went over to the bar. He slid up to stand right behind Bushi. The unmasked man was sitting on the left of Naito, with Shingo on his right. “Hey dickhead, surprised to see you here.”   
Jay announced, glaring at Naito confidently. The Tranquilo one chuckled, sipping his drink before saying   
“I didn’t think Bullet Club would come to such a nice Japanese Bar.” Shingo was glaring at him, clearly annoyed by his presence. Bushi was ticked off, not angry just bothered by the New Zealander.   
“Well unlike Los Ingrobitches we have class, and know good places to drink, clearly this situation is a fluke. Let me get straight to the point, I want to talk to you Naito, preferably alone.”  
Shingo and Bushi almost scoffed in sync at his request while Naito looked intrigued.   
“Yeah, I’ll come with you, let’s go outside shall we?” Bushi opened his mouth to argue but Shingo put his hand on the Junior's shoulder, a look of hopelessness on his face.   
  
The two went out into the Autumn night. They walked until they were at an alley way. Naito leant up against a brick wall, shoving his hands in his pockets as he said   
“so, what do you have to say?” Jay walked towards him, standing in front of the Japanese man.   
“look, I'm incredibly embarrassed about what I’m about to say. I wish I could laugh it off but it’s gotten to the point where I can’t anymore.” Naito watched him quietly, expectant eyes never leaving his form which was rarely this nervous.   
“I really like you Naito, love may be a strong word but its surely a crush. I hate that I feel this way, and I didn’t want to tell you... but here it is.”   
Jay looked up from where he was staring intently at the floor to Naito's smirk. The Japanese man was quiet, before he chuckled and leant out, grabbing Jay's chin in his hand.

“I think you’re pretty cute too.”   
He said softly, before leaning in and kissing Jay on the lips gently. It was quick, and Jay wanted more.   
“Well, that’s good to here. How about we keep kissing for a bit then we share numbers and figure it out from there?”   
Naito nodded at the idea, grabbing Jay by the waist and pulling him in until they were mere millimetres apart. their lips finding each other's shortly afterwards. 


End file.
